Are You Nervous?
by SatuAka
Summary: They always play this game of "Are you nervous?" but Neji is about ready to set the rules aside to win his prize. Can Sakura handle what Neji has in store for her during their week of cohabitation? nejisaku lemon in future chapters.


I have a feeling I'm going to regret posting this especially since it's not exactly proofed. I was going to give this to your guys all in one go but it's nearing 40 pages and it's barely a quarter done….soooo you guys get it in big segments, and I **WILL** be posting the next chapter soon, once I work out some kinks.

Warning: Neji and Sakura are a bit OOC in this story due to my own personal preferences and the fact that people do in fact change over time. Flame me all you want I really don't mind I just wanted to make it known. (PS if you find any mistakes please tell me!!)

**Disclaimer**: All characters are property of Kishmoto; the plot is the property of Satu-Aka (me)

* * *

**Are You Nervous?**

**By: Satu**

Sakura lay sprawled out on her bed on top of the covers trying desperately to keep her extremities from touching one another. Clothed in nothing but black panties and matching bra that stood out against the light tan of her moon bathed skin, the heat was still unbearable. Even with her small fan attempting to cool off the room by blowing lukewarm air from outside through the window.

One would think air conditioning would be useful at a time like this but sadly it had broken last month right at the outbreak of the heat. It hadn't mattered until tonight since she had been in Kiri for a month long mission, but tonight; tonight was hell.

The weather was fine most of the year, a bit chilly in the winter but insanely hot during the summer.

They were in Fire country so it made sense.

Imagine trying to have sex in this weather, you would die from heat stroke. She almost laughed out loud at the course of her random thoughts, wondering if some of the cases she had dealt with that day were for that reason, but she refrained from the actually laughing because then she would have had to move.

It would be fun to have someone spend the night with her, she thought in the most innocent manner possible; she hadn't had a sleepover in a while.

A bead of sweat rolled down her neck and she groaned, not having the energy to wipe it off.

Her head lulled to the side to look out the window noticing how far from the edge of the bed her hand was, it would have been nice to have someone to share her bed with, maybe she should get a big dog.

Her facial muscles attempted to form a smile at the thought of more heat circulating around her small bedroom. Not to mention warm fuzzy fur, she grimaced at the thought.

Speaking of dogs.

She could ask Kiba to come over, he had spent the night at her house numerous times, on nights like this they would spend their time pigging out on ice cream and popsicles while watching cheesy comedy flicks and later ending up on her bed in nothing but their underwear or bathing suits and fall asleep talking about nothing and everything.

She couldn't see herself romantically involved with him; he was like a second Naruto to her. After the many missions she had with him including the one to rescue Sasuke for the second time they had become close.

Who else did she know from that mission?

Oh! She could ask Shino, but Shino was more of an intellectual friend unlike Kiba who was just a fun to be around friend. Not that Shino wasn't fun at times.

She and Shino had had many in depth conversation, especially while working at the hospital.

Shino's bugs were a great help during certain surgeries when it was necessary for them to eat away cancer or bacteria that medical jutsu were unable to kill.

Though a sleepover with him might not be the most interesting thing in the world.

There was always Naruto if she was desperate because he would definitely say yes but at the moment he was devoting all his time to Hinata who was in her eighth month of pregnancy and she didn't want to take him away from her.

She smiled at the thought, Hinata and Naruto had been dating for a few years and had gotten married not that long ago and Naruto's devotion to his meek wife was nothing but adorable.

There was Shikamaru as well but if he wasn't on a mission he was most likely with Ino. They had gotten married as well and whenever he was free he and Ino would go on a "honeymoon". This was really just their excuse since they didn't see each other for long periods of time. Sakura doubted Ino would let him come over anyway; she was oddly possessive when it came to their set "honeymoon" dates.

Chouji was always busy, with missions or running his restaurant in town, so she couldn't ask him. Sai was…well Sai, though he had gotten better there were still a few things that he would say or do that set her off and she didn't want to invite him over just to send him to the hospital. Lee was with Tenten now and would no doubt be spewing nonsensical things about youth and love for his lovely flower Tenten.

If she was really desperate she could ask Kakashi or Genma but that would just be awkward. Kakashi would be reading his smutty books, commenting on how cute she was and Genma would be hitting on her the entire time.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh; she could ask Neji that was sure to be an interesting experience.

No doubt they would end up arguing about some small pointless matter as they always did. How he was a bad patient and how she was a loud mouth nurse. They did get along though; they spared often and went on many missions together.

You might be wondering why she is only thinking of inviting males; well you see there is a difference between a sleepover with girls and a sleepover with guys. Filling her house with toxic fumes of nail polish, covering her face in layers of over the top make-up, and watching cheesy-tissue-box-in-hand romance movies wasn't something she felt like doing at that moment. Sure they were fun every once and a while after hitting the bar but it wasn't something she wanted to do in this heat.

She would ask Kiba if he wanted to come over tomorrow and if that didn't work she would ask Neji. For now she would try to sleep though the weather.

* * *

The day was as hot as the night before.

Sakura tried to wear as little as possible, which consisted of a red-cropped tank top and her black training shorts. She didn't want to chance a fishnet shirt and getting an odd tan line. After nearly soaking herself in suntan lotion she headed towards the Hokage's office. She had a mission report to hand in.

On the way to the Hokage tower Sakura decided to drop by Ichiruka's for a bite to eat, she would need the carbs if she was going to be training after her mission report.

As she stepped in she smiled, Naruto and the very round Hinata were sitting at the bar with Kiba.

Kiba turned right as she walked in, probably having smelled her from a ways off. She waved greeting her friends and took a seat next to Kiba.

"Welcome back Sakura, how was your vacation?" Kiba laughed.

She didn't think it was very funny, "It was not a vacation Kiba I was in the hospital 24/7 healing people with cholera." she huffed; it was not a very fun time.

Kiba made a sour face, "Yeah but you weren't in this heat."

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Yeah Sakura-chan it was probably nice and cool where you were, it's been so had to train here."

Hinata giggled and leaned forward to look at her friend, "It's really not that bad Sakura, inside there is air conditioning and outside there is swimming. They just like to complain."

Hinata didn't stutter anymore but she still spoke in a soft voice that even Naruto couldn't cure her of. Not that he wanted to, he thought it was cute.

Sakura laughed as she reached for the ramen she ordered, "My air conditioning is broken though so I guess my only option is swimming."

The group laughed and continued with their light banter until Sakura had to leave for her meeting with her sensei. She would have to find Neji as well since Kiba was leaving on a mission in a few hours and couldn't come over.

The minute she walked through the doors of the Hokage tower she sighed in relief. It was like walking into a giant cooler. Maybe she should just live in her personal office in the Hokage tower until her air conditioner was fixed.

She was greeted by Shizunei at the front desk and told to wait outside Tsunade's office until the ANBU group that was in before her was finished giving their report.

Waiting patiently the pink haired medic leaned against the wall opposite the big doors leading to her shishou's office and tried to detect who was currently inside.

Since it was ANBU it could easily be someone she knew. Sure enough she detected the weak flickers of Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Chizuru one of her medic friends from the hospital.

The level of their chakra did not bode well with her; she had to force herself from not bursting in and healing them as she fidgeted. Just as her last ounce of willpower gave out the doors opened and Sakura was called in.

She was greeted by weary smiles and a half smirk from Neji. Before they could say anything Sakura was assessing the damage and doing what she could at the moment. Their wounds weren't severe; a few deeper cuts and chakra exhaustion but nothing life threatening.

Her work only took a few minutes and as she finished up with Chizuru Tsunade cleared her throat. Sakura looked up surprised, oh right her mission report.

Tenten and Chizuru giggled as Sakura stepped forward to the middle of the room with a meek smile.

"I take it your mission was successful Sakura?" Tsunade questioned in an amused tone. Tsunade had sensed Sakura worrying over her friends and didn't have the heart to keep her waiting any longer.

"Yes Tsunade-shishou, everyone has been cured and the water has been purified, though it was necessary to move the route of the river by a few yards but it should not be enough to change any maps. We lost three lives during my stay there, two babies and an older woman." Sakura replied solemnly. She had stayed an extra day to be present for the funeral process.

Tsunade nodded taking the report Sakura handed her not surprised that her pupil's success rate was much better then when she was younger. Tsunade had lost twenty people in a similar situation and here her student at only twenty-one years had only lost three. Tsunade was beyond impressed.

"Very good Sakura, I'll be giving you two weeks off on missions and one week off from hospital work. Someone informed me that you were working yesterday the minute you got back form you mission"

Sakura gave a guilty smile, "Hai Tsunade-shishou I understand, no work for a week." She gave a short bow but before she turned to leave an idea came to mind.

"Shishou I request, as his medic, that Hyuuga Neji be put under house arrest for a week to ensure that his chakra supply is given sufficient time to restore itself." Sakura tried to fight the smirk that was forcing its way onto her lips as Neji scoffed.

"And why am I the only one to be put under house arrest Haruno?" his voice was calm but Sakura was able to detect the irritation in his tone.

Looking over her shoulder cattishly the pink haired woman smirked, "Because Hyuuga, your teammates know what 'self-restraint' means."

"I agree Hyuuga," Tsunade put in, "You are not to apply for any missions for the next week. I won't put you under house arrest but your training should be held to a minimum. You are all dismissed." The gleam in Tsunade's eyes was enough to know that she was laughing inside.

Sakura spun on her heal and started to walk briskly out of the office and down the hall but was stopped abruptly just outside the large doors by a hand on her wrist.

She waved to the others as they walked past her; Tenten smiled and rolled her eyes as they left. Then she felt someone's warm breath against the back of her ear.

"You are going to pay for that." The deep tenor hissed.

"Come on Neji, I'm going to be bored for a week, are you telling me that you don't enjoy my company?" Sakura giggled.

"I truly despise your company and everything about you and I will make you pay." He smiled against the shell of her ear. His grip on her wrist slid to her hand as he pulled her along. "Come train with me."

Laughter bubbled out of her lips and filled the hallway as they walked to the training fields, "You are so mean Neji, I almost thought you were serious."

Opaque eyes looked back at her, "I was serious, you're paying for my dinner tonight." His lips pulled into a smirk at her gasp of outrage.

"That's not fair Neji; you got paid a lot more than I did today." She pouted as she tugged on his hand.

They reached the training ground as he turned to face her, "Should have thought of that before you blacklisted me from missions for a week." And then he was gone in a poof of smoke.

Sakura stamped her foot into the ground, her strength causing fractures in the compact earth, "Hyuuga Neji you are not allowed to use chakra!" she yelled then ducked under a shukriken aimed for her head.

She spun when she heard feather light footsteps behind her but didn't attack.

"That gives you an unfair advantage." He stated calmly.

"Fine I won't use chakra either." She huffed.

She raced forward aiming a fist at Neji's unemotional face only to have her wrist in his grasp again. He spun her around until her back was flat against his chest in a semi-hug.

Leaning down close to her ear his breath was against her neck for the second time that day as he whispered, "Then you are going to lose."

Sakura held completely still in an attempt to not touch his chest, sweat already beginning to drip down her neck as she whined, "Ne-ji," she struggled against him then, "Neji it's too hot, let go." She whimpered.

He rolled his eyes as he let her step out of his hold, "Fine then let's go swimming."

Shouting in glee Sakura grabbed his hand again and started to pull him in the direction of the forest.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked having not moved from his spot.

Sakura swiveled around to look at him in an exasperated manner, "To the lake of course."

Neji shook his head and pulled her back towards town, "I'm still in my Anbu uniform, you don't have a suit on, and the lake in the forest is going to be crowded. We are going to the lake on the Hyuuga estate." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." She muttered following behind docilely.

They walked in comfortable silence to the Hyuuga compound, going around the front entrance to the back and slipping in without announcing themselves.

Following their usual routine they went straight to Neji's quarters, Sakura went directly to the bathroom to splash some cool water on her face,

"Neji I'm going to go borrow a suit from Hinata." She called from the bathroom.

A resounding grunt was her answer as Neji started stripping his Anbu clothes off while Sakura slipped out into the hallway again.

Knocking on the Hyuuga heiresses door Sakura heard no answer.

Walking in she headed straight to the dresser in the room, searching though it she picked out three bathing suits and laid them on the bed.

Sakura was a little surprised to see these types of suits in the timid Hinata's possession and guessed they were presents from friends or Naruto.

One was a pale lavender string bikini with a black rose design on the left side of the top and matching design on the right side of the bottoms.

Another, a dark maroon strapless tube top that covered just the essentials and bikini bottom with black shorts to go with it.

And the last was a small red string bikini with a star cutout on the hip.

Her senses sparked as Neji entered the room and without turning she asked his opinion of the three choices.

"Red." He answered in a bored tone as he shut the door again allowing her to change.

Stripping quickly and slipping on the bikini Sakura threw her clothes back on and as she exited to meet Neji, clutching her bra and panties in her hand.

She didn't notice the silvery eyes that slide to the clothe in her hand and away.

Dropping her delicates back in Neji's room they grabbed two towels and were walking through the Hyuuga estate.

Sakura noticed Neji was just wearing a pair of black, tan, and white trunks and resisted rolling her eyes at his choice of colors.

"You are making a face." He announced out of the blue causing Sakura to jump.

She turned her head to look at him, "No I am not." She rejoined haughtily.

He looked over at her form the corner of his eyes, "You were puckering your lips and your eyes started to crease as if you were trying not to laugh. Tell me, is there something you find amusing about my body?"

This time she had to roll her eyes.

His body was a masterpiece that even the gods envied and here he was asking if she thought it was amusing to her?

"Yes Neji," he'd have to be Naruto not to hear her sarcasm, "your perfectly toned and flawless body is amusing, it is obvious I was laughing at your body." She scoffed.

"As long as you admit it." He smirked.

* * *

The rocks were hot under her fingers as she closed her small grasp around a handful of them, the sun was pouring onto her skin like molten fire as sweat dripped down the contours of her body.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" Neji called from the water.

"I'm a masochist, didn't you know?" she laughed from the shore keeping her eyes closed.

The sound of water moving signified Neji coming out of the water followed by the crunch of gravel. A shadow fell over her face and water dripped on her stomach as she slowly opened her eyes to look up at Neji standing over her, blocking the sun, water dripping off well-defined muscle, long dark hair, and his swim trucks.

"I didn't know that, I'll have to keep that in mind on our missions." He chuckled at her disgruntled face. In the back of her mind something seemed off about his chuckle, he was up to something.

Lifting her hand expectantly, Neji helped her up but he didn't release her hand. Before Sakura could protest she was whisked up in his arms and they were heading towards the water.

"Neji I can go in on my own." She tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I am very aware of that, but I still have to get back at you." He smirked down at her.

Sakura struggled harder, "No, it's going to be cold." She griped whacking his arm and chest for good measure, he stepped in the water.

"Isn't that the point?" he questioned raising a brow.

Then deciding that he couldn't drop her if she was attached to him she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck clinging fast.

She felt more then heard a dark chuckle.

Verdant eyes widened.

"NE-"

SPLASH!!!

As he pulled her under Sakura started to squirm again but only managed to free her legs. He pulled her up for air holding her tight against his chest since she couldn't reach the bottom as she coughed.

"Not fair." She wheezed between coughs arms still wrapped snugly around Neji's neck.

There was a decidedly wicked glint in his pale eyes as he looked down at his captured prey, "Actually extremely fair and I have a whole week to keep torturing you." He chuckled evilly.

Before she could retort she felt a pull at her back, the petite pink haired woman squeaked as she clung closer to her tormentor.

"Hyuuga Neji tie my top back on!!!" she shouted with little to no effect.

"No." he stated simply and with one quick motion it was gone.

Long fingers dug into the back of his neck. Her naked chest pressed hard against the smooth planes of his chest. As one masculine arm held her in place against him a wondering hand made its way down a feminine side to cement itself firmly to her hip.

Her breathy whimper did not fall on deaf ears, but she couldn't help herself, everywhere his skin was connected to her tingled. Like someone was slowly burning her from the inside out, causing liquid fire to collect at the junction of her legs.

This was going a bit too far for her liking she vainly tried to distance herself from the ice block turned sexual fiend. Just as her muscles clenched to push off of him a callused masculine finger slid against the skin on her hip to curl around the now all too thin strings holding her bottoms on.

Was he planning to…?

He pulled and she…

She paused feeling a familiar prickle at the back of her neck, this felt familiar, not exactly the act but the feeling that something wasn't right.

Suddenly she realized what it was, "Goddamit Neji, KAI."

With that the illusion faded and Sakura who was still lying on the beach gave a guttural growl at the Hyuuga who sat calmly next to her eyeing her with an innocent expression.

Without a second thought Sakura lunged at him pinning him to the ground as she straddled his waist, "Do you realize how embarrassing that was?" she hissed, her cheeks dusted with a soft hue either from the sun or her supposed embarrassment.

"What exactly are you referring to? Being caught under my jutsu or me stripping you piece by piece as you clung to me in the water? It took you a while to break free; you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Her cheeks darkened and heat began to pool in the pit of her stomach. "Neji I decidedly hate you." She stated grumpily attempting to get off of him and move as far away as possible, their touching skin was torture under the pounding sun as sweat dripped off their bodies.

Neji wouldn't have that, grabbing her hips he firmly pulled her back down against him forcing Sakura to bit back a startled gasp.

An arrogant smirk formed on his lips, "You don't hate me Sakura." He mumbled smoothly.

"Oh, I most certainly do." She bit out as she tried to struggle against his grip on her hips.

Even with the slickness of her skin he didn't let her move an inch, "Then why are you so flustered?" he innocently questioned.

"I-I'm not flustered, you jerk, don't get cocky."

Neji gave a condescending snort, "I can read you like an open book Sakura my eyes don't lie."

He shifted under her then.

Sakura bit her tongue her eyes slightly dilating, he had just rubbed up against her but she didn't think he noticed that he did it, then again, maybe he did.

Did he know?

Neji watched with interest as her muscled flexed and released along her throat as she swallowed.

The heat of her center was deliciously close to…all he had to do was roll his hips once and she would be right on top of him.

But she was already protesting as it was, so he decided to hold back…or at least wait until she was willing to participate.

He sat up quickly, which was a bad idea because as he shifted his legs to keep them balanced Sakura sat right over him.

Neji gave a sharp bite to the inside of his cheek to keep his control, _but she's so close._

Jumping up he carried her to the water shifting her grip to her thighs, "You are all sweaty." He commented.

The pink haired medic was trying to get a handle on her breathing when she yelped at his fast movements not having time to register his unease.

It was déjà vu, she bucked against him once trying to dislodge herself from his hold but his fingers only tightened on her slick skin, "Hyuuga let me go, I can walk." She protested.

But they were already in the water as Neji dunked them.

The feeling of water pressing against every inch of her skin was decidedly different form the genjustu she had been under, but then again she hadn't realized he was going to dunk her while she was still attached to him. This time she was prepared.

Pink and brown tresses meshed in the invisible currents under the water around them. The cool water washing away all traces of sweat from before replaced with the slippery slickness of skin on skin.

Wrapping her slim legs around his waist Sakura anchored herself to his body allowing his larger hands to roam her body sluggishly until they found familiar handholds, one on her ribs and the other low on her hip, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

It would have been a perfectly romantic moment if not for the fact that breathing was necessary. Sakura slowly shifted her small hands, resting on Neji's broad shoulders, up to thread into his hair causing goose bumps to rise on his skin.

Just as he pulled her closer to his body she yanked his head back by the two handfuls of hair she grasped releasing an explosion of bubbles from both of their mouths.

They broke the water's surface still clutching each other as they gasped for air. When their breathing had reached a relatively normal speed Neji bonked his still wrapped forehead against Sakura's as he glared daggers at her.

"Was it really necessary to pull my hair of all things?" he growled out.

She scoffed absent-mindedly running her fingers tenderly through the abused strands of hair, "Oh I'm sorry, but if you didn't know, oxygen is necessary for life."

His jaw clenched hard as small shivers ran all the way to his toes due to her unconsciously playing with his hair, slowly he ran his hand on her ribs up over her shoulder blade up her neck to knot in her hair at the base of her neck. His opaque eyes burned into hers with hidden intent as his fingers tightened in her pink tresses, a smirk playing on his lips.

Something coiled in her stomach, he leaned in, it tightened, his nose hit the base of her neck that was exposed above the water and dragged up excruciatingly slow until he hit the base of her ear.

She was going to break.

Somewhere during his journey to her ear Sakura lost both her voice and her breath. He licked his lips, dangerously close to her glistening skin, "I get you all week." His voice hummed against her skin.

Her breath shuddered to fill her lungs, "Neji…?"

His hand tightened in her long pink strands and yanked back causing her to yelp and exposing a long creamy column of skin, "I get to torture you all week in every way possible." He chuckled against the thrumming pulse of her neck.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?"

The two in the water jumped but Neji refused to release his hold on the woman in his grasp only loosening it as he turned to glare at the intruders.

A tall, loud, whiskered blonde stood dumbfounded by his meek, stunned, wife, his jaw nearly on the floor and his eyes about ready to pop out. Hinata looked happily surprised then turned to reacquaint her husband with reality.

A soft yank at the base of Neji's head pulled his attention back to the struggling collection of arms and legs pressed against his body.

"You didn't sense them? Mr. 360 degrees?" Sakura whispered under her breath.

He raised a brow, "And you, miss perfect-chakra-control? How could you not pick up on them?"

He moved then shifting his grip from her hair to her thighs again as he moved them out of the water. He let her slide down but kept a firm grip on her waist holding her against his body.

Naruto was still trying to connect the dots when Hinata turned smiling to them, "Sakura you left your under things on Neji's bed and a maid found them…"

Sakura's eyes were about the size of serving dishes, "Did they say anything?"

"No, they know not to spread rumors about Neji."

It was about this time the Naruto got his wits about him, his eyes were still wild with astonishment, "Sakura, what are you wearing?!?"

"Naruto is that all you have to say?" Neji asked in a bored tone, his finders tightened a fraction against Sakura's waist.

Sakura turned to Hinata, "I left you a note in your room that said I was going to borrow it, I hope you don't mind." She blushed, pressing herself into Neji's side in hope to hide her exposed skin form Naruto's astonished stare. She didn't think it was that outlandish of a suit until Naruto mentioned it.

Hinata giggled, resting her hand against her beach ball sized stomach, "No worries Sakura, I haven't even worn it yet, and I doubt I ever will-"

"WHA?!?" Naruto turned to his wife, "Why not, you would look great in that."

She ignored him and kept going, "You can keep it, it looks much better on you anyways." She smiled taking in the sight of her most beloved cousin tenderly holding one of her friends, whom she thought was a perfect match for him.

"Thank you so much Hinata." Sakura beamed.

Neji coughed under his breath to get everyone's attention, "We'll just leave you two to your own, and we will be going." He gave a curt nod to his cousin and Naruto before dragging Sakura along as she called her good-byes over her shoulder.

They were dry and covered in sweat by the time they reached Neji's room, forcing him to release his grasp on her slim waist and walk beside her. Sakura groaned wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, flicking droplets on sweat off.

"Neji I'm going to take a shower, this is just disgusting." She laughed as they stepped into the room.

Neji gave her a nod as he flopped face down on his bed with a groan. The sound of water hitting tile made its way to his ears, he rolled over, throwing his arm over his eyes as he ground his teeth, he had an amazingly hot female in his shower. Not just any hot female, but the one he wanted, and the one he was going to get. They had been skirting around whatever this was between them for nearly three years and he was going to end it during this week, somehow.

The door creaked open and Neji lifted his head just as a dripping wet Sakura, with soap bubbles still in her hair, walked out clutching a piece of cloth that didn't even deserve to be labeled a towel. They seemed so much longer on him, but then he only covered the lower half of his body while she was covering…

His throat was suddenly very dry as he licked his lips.

She giggled self-consciously, "I…um…forgot my clothes." Her checks burned as she bent carefully down to get her clothes, all too aware of Neji, now propped up on his elbows, staring openly at her.

He couldn't help but stare as she bent her knees to balance on the balls of her toes to pick up the small bits of clothing she had been wearing earlier, her towel pulled up exposing the pale tan of her skin pulling taunt over her thighs as they flexed.

"You don't have to stare," she growled out as she stood clutching her clothes to her chest, "I have more skin covered now then in my bikini."

He just continued to stare, the tendons in his jaw flexing, "But you are hiding it from me now so I want to see it more." His tone sounded off to her, looking up she saw the barely hidden lust buried there, she bit her lower lip and escaped back into the bathroom nearly slamming the door behind her.

Sakura heard the chuckle through the door and she knew he had won in intimidating her. They went back and forth like this playing the 'Are you nervous?' game and this time he won. She wondered if Neji ever realized how deep she was already in, he would always tease her but she was already head over heels for him.

The door opened again not too long after to reveal a contemplative Sakura drying her hair with a towel. Looking up bright jade met the questioning gaze of the man on the bed and finally her mind clicked into resolve.

"Neji why don't you come stay at my apartment, you have nothing better to do and we can keep each other company." It was more of a statement then a question. The muscles by his mouth twitched slightly and one brow lifted slightly in amusement as he continued to stare at her.

Her cheeks burned when what she had just said registered in her mind causing her to stutter as she tried to amend the situation, "I-I mean to-um to make sure that you don't train and over stress your muscles on your first day back."

"Why don't I just stay the whole week, neither of us have anything to do this week. We can…keep each other company as you put it."

She continued to blush but nodded her head in agreement, realizing that she would not be bored or alone for the entire week she smiled up at him, "That's a great idea Neji. Um…I'll go leave a note for Hinata, hopefully she gets it this time or she'll think I've kidnapped you." She laughed as she exited the room but it died town quickly when what she had done hit her.

She and Neji were going to be alone in her house for a week, biting her lip she realized she had neglected to inform him that her air conditioner was broken, he was not going to be happy about that. He would most definitely try and attack her, which would end up with them wrestling in the small heated rooms of her apartment, which would lead to the necessity of taking of clothing, which would lead to a very exposed Neji on her living room floor, which would lead to…

And she was going to stop thinking now, she resolved as she had yet to write a single letter on the scrap of paper in front of her.

Neji had yet to move from the spot on his bed since Sakura left. She had just invited him to her apartment for the night, the chances of solving this thing between them was getting easier and easier.

The chance of pushing her too far was easier as well. He knew she was hiding something from him for a while now, Neji knew she wasn't ready to tell him yet; it was a waiting game with her. If he had to wait any longer for her though he would end up with blue balls. With that Neji hoisted himself off his bed to relieve his not so little problem with a cool shower and a helping hand.

Sakura met Neji in front of the Hyuuga estate, his black duffle bag slung over his shoulder as he watched her saunter over to his side.

"I have to go shopping for food since I haven't been home for a few weeks. I hope you don't mind." She smiled up at him.

Neji just grunted and they were on their way to the food market. The people around them smiled and called out their greetings to the two. The produce salesman greeted them warmly, having seen them together numerous times after their missions when Sakura craved a fruit that usually wasn't available in the other countries.

"What can I get you this time Haruno-san? A peach? An apple?" the elderly man asked good-naturedly.

Sakura laughed, "I'm actually here just for groceries today Tosai-san."

Old Tosai's eyes wandered over to Neji then back to Sakura with a questioning glint in them, "Normally Hyuuga-san does not join you for everyday shopping. Has a dynamic changed that I am not savvy to?"

She tried to fight down the growing blush on her cheeks but to no avail, "N-no Tosai-san, we just happen to both be off duty this week." She rushed out, excusing herself to look at the vegetables.

The old man smiled sadly up at Neji, "Any progress my boy?" he asked knowingly.

Neji sighed and shook his head, "Not yet, but I plan to change that by the end of this week."

"Good luck to you then. I still don't see how a girl that smart can miss all your signs." He laughed.

Neji turned to look at Sakura as she busied herself with picking fruits and vegetables for the week. "I think she just sees it as a game Tosai. She has many male friends so she is used to ignoring advances."

Tosai nodded in agreement, "Maybe the time for subtlety is past Hyuuga-san. Girls like her need to be told outright what it is that you want. Whether it be your fear of rejection or her apprehension of your changing relationship you must move past it to get anywhere."

Opaque silver eyes gave the old produce man a hard look. Tosai just shrugged and motioned to the ever-passing crowds that moved in the market, "Sixty years at this stand gives a lot of time to watch people interact." Then he smiled, something that came easily to his lips, "That and my wife was very much like Haruno-san." He nodded as Sakura came back with a basket full of food, "Will that be all my dear?"

"Yes, thank you Tosai." She handed over the money, "Let's go Neji." She smiled.

Neji followed closely beside her as the left, looking back at Tosai he gave a curt nod, which the old salesman returned with a smile.

After stopping at a few more shops the two finally made it to Sakura's door. The dark haired Hyuuga noticed that she was stalling as she played with her keys, shifting her grocery bag back and forth between her hands.

"It's alright if you house is a mess, I won't say anything about it." He said to ease her mind if that was the problem.

She turned sharply to him, "I will have you know that my house is very clean thank you very much."

"Then why are we standing at your door?" he questioned tersely.

Her colored drained from her face even in the heat as a trickle of sweat slid down her face to her neck then to disappear down her shirt. Neji's eyes followed this trail very closely only to jump back up to her down turned face at her next mumbled words.

"What was that?" he asked, hoping to the gods what she said wasn't true.

Taking a deep breath she steadied her nerves enough to look him in the eyes, "My air conditioning is broken."

Neji turned his body to face her glaring daggers, "I am going to torture you until you beg me to stop for the next week." He hissed and watched in interest again as the muscles of her throat rippled as she gulped.

She laughed weakly, "You keep saying that. It will be good for you; you can sweat off that extra fat around your middle."

Sakura then tried to escape Neji's wrath by poofing into her house but was caught around the waist as soon as she reappeared knocking her off balance and sending both of them and the food sprawling onto her living room floor.

A low whimper escaped Sakura's lips and a groan from Neji, she landing on her hip, he, his shoulder.

"Dammit, Neji you bastard, that hurt." She moaned.

"You're telling me." He hissed against the nape of her neck making Sakura stiffen.

His lips were on her skin, his breath going out slow and hot against her neck. It was then she noticed his hand clutched on her exposed hips the other placed under them up high on her ribs in a very similar hold to the one they shared in the lake.

Most of her upper body was on top of his and the heat between them was both electrifying and unbearable.

Still holding on to her, Neji sat them both up with a groan, "That's going to bruise. You're the one who needs to lose some weight, at least fifteen pounds." He teased.

Taking her now free arm she swung it around and slammed it into Neji's opposite shoulder, "Jerk, you are never supposed to call a girl fat." Wrenching herself out of his hold they both stood up and collected themselves.

As Sakura gathered the groceries and started for the kitchen Neji snagged her wrist spinning her around to come chest to chest with him. Catching the back of her neck Neji forced her to look up at him. Her head was tilted almost fully back due to the difference in heights, giving Neji a very appetizing view of her long pale throat.

Staring down at her meaningfully Neji leaned in so that they were nose to nose, "I was kidding Sakura, you don't need to lose any weight, you are perfect the way you are."

She frowned cutely pouting her lip, "Neither do you, I was only kidding and you still attacked me." She whined softly.

Neji gave a deep chuckle as he leaned in closer sliding his cheek against hers, she could feel the slight prickle on his skin from his stubble, as he rested his lips close to her ear.

"That's because I like to touch you." He whispered. Then as if he hadn't said anything he spun her back around and gave a slight push towards the kitchen, "I'm hungry." He said bluntly at a normal volume.

Sakura moved through her cooking routine as if in a daze and Neji, as if to prove his point, remained in near constant contact with her. Touching her hair, her shoulder, her wrist, her waist, the string of her bikini top. What nearly killed her was when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin at the junction of her neck and shoulder as she cooked. It was too intimate, like a husband and wife, his clasped hands over her heart no doubt able to feel the spiked acceleration of blood pulsing there.

That was the last straw, she wrenched herself away from his grasp jostling him and forcing him to take a step back.

"What is wrong with you today? Why are you acting so intimate all of a sudden?" she growled.

Neji moved a step forward again, so that they were flush against each other and smirked down at her, "I told you, I'm going to torture you in every possible way." He leaned in, pressing his lips to her rocketing pulse along her throat.

"By making me sexually frustrated?" she squeaked out.

He chuckled nuzzling her neck, "That's one way. Another is bringing you to the very edge of insanity and stopping just short of where you are going to snap."

She huffed and pushed him away, "Neji if you aren't serious then don't tease me like this." She said in monotone, but inside her heart clenched knowing he was just doing it to torment her with no real feeling behind it.

Neji turned away to get dishes from the cupboard, keeping his face hidden, "If I was serious would you let me tease you like that?" he laughed good-naturedly, trying to hide the weight behind his question.

Turning her green eyes stared at his back as he moved to set the table, muscles flexing under taunt skin dripping in sweat due to her air-conditioned-less house. She sighed crossing her arms under her chest as she leaned back against the counter, "No, probably not," she admitted, "but I might put up with it longer."

"How long is longer?" he asked uncaringly as he opened the drawer next to her to pull out the utensils.

She turned away from him to pull down two glasses from the shelves above the counter on her right, "About until the clothes started to come off, then I'd stop you."

Silverware clicked on the table and she knew it was safe to turn around without being cornered, but as she turned he was standing directly in front of her.

"A lot can happen before clothes start coming off." The heat in his voice made Sakura's insides turn to mush and she could do nothing but stare at him as he took the glasses from her grasp.

The timer dinged, bringing the blushing pinkette back to reality. They sat down at opposite sides of the table, dinner consisted of chilled vegetables, rice and grilled chicken, Neji didn't make any more comments while they ate and Sakura didn't feel the need to make conversation, which was surprisingly peaceful since her days were usually filled with chatter.

Neji started on the dishes despite Sakura griping at him that he was a guest and not allowed to be doing such things, she gave up in the end since he had finished by the end of her rant.

Flopping down on the couch Sakura heaved a sigh as she stripped off her cropped shirt placing it over her brow and reclined against the couch in her bikini top and shorts. A shadow passed in front of her and didn't move as the couch dipped where her head lay.

Neji chuckled, "Doing my job for me I see."

Sakura gave a noncommittal "Hn?"

He lifted the shirt off her face with one hand supporting his towering self over her with his other hand on the back of the couch, "Stripping you of your clothing." He stated smoothly with a smirk.

Emerald eyes rolled exasperatedly, her bare foot coming up to rest square center of Neji's bare chest, pushing him away with little effort since he didn't fight her. He sat back on the coffee table positioned in front of the couch, eyes intent on her.

"Knock it off Neji, it's not funny anymore. You are sleeping on the couch by the way." Her head collapsed back on to the couch, foot still on his toned chest.

"The only fan is in your room correct?" he took her foot and slowly started to message it, targeting her pressure points.

A whimper escaped her lips as she tried to remember the question he had just asked her, "Yeah…it's in my room." She squeaked out. He pressed harder as she mewled in protest, he stopped, "Hey, I didn't say you could stop." She exclaimed, raising her head to look expectantly at him.

It was Neji's turn to roll his eyes, "Then don't whimper, it makes me feel like I'm hurting you and since the fan is in your room, I'll be sleeping in there." He continued to rub her feet.

"You are hurting me, but it feels goo- wait no! No, you are not sleeping in my room!" She made to yank her foot out of his hand when he pressed on a bundle of nerves and tendons on the bridge of her foot causing her to yell out. She struggled against him but he held her by the ankle and continued to rub her sore abused foot.

"Stop struggling." He mumbled pressing on another sore spot on her foot, this time lighter then the last.

Sakura grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly against her chest glaring at him over the fringe, "This is just another form of torture isn't it?" she accused, her nose scrunching up as he pressed harder.

His eyes looked up from his work to stare back calmly, "You can look at it as torture if you like, or as a simple message." His hands stopped then releasing her foot, "Better?"

Pulling it up against the pillow she still clutched she transferred her other foot into his lap, "Yes thank you, next?" she wiggled her green lacquered toes.

His lips quirked as he started on the other foot, "Of course, it would be rude of me not to finish, I wouldn't just stop half way." His words held a note of sarcasm, something about them caused Sakura to blush and something in his expression made her think he meant it that way.

They continued that way while Neji made little comments like:

"Are you always this noisy? I'll have to remember that." Insert smirk here.

"Stop making that face, I know what I'm doing." Chuckle, "I have a lot of practice."

And, "Oh, so you are ticklish there."

When he finished Sakura was about ready to collapse and she did so, falling sideways until she was lying across the couch. Neji laughed; leaning over her he lifted a piece of silky pink hair from her ear, "I give full body messages too." He whispered then plopped down on the couch lifting her legs to lie across his own and flipped on the television.

"I think I would melt, especially in the heat." She groaned flipping over to rest on her back; her feet were still tingling from his simple foot message. Stretching her arms above her head she stretched then flexed, arching up off the couch until her back popped, she was very comfortable lying here on the couch, even in this heat. Neji had started absentmindedly rubbing up and down her calf and the sun was beginning to set_._

* * *

She woke up with the odd feeling of being cold but warm, turning her head Sakura saw that it was 9:32 pm glowing bright green from her alarm clock. Turning the other way she saw that Neji was sleeping soundly alongside her, one arm under his head the other along her waist. The hum of the air-conditioned kicked on again…Sakura sat up in confusion; the air-conditioner was working keeping her house a cool 70 degrees, but when did…?

She looked over at the still sleeping Neji, surprised that he had not woken up by her movement, her eyes softened as she looked at him, he must have been more worn out from his mission then he let on, so like him really, to hide his weakness.

She sighed reaching down to the end of her bed to grab hold of the sheets that had been haphazardly tossed away the night before, pulling them up over them as she snuggled back into Neji's chest, figuring it would be alright just for tonight since he did get her air-conditioner fixed.

This week was going to be interesting.

* * *

Reviews help the muse!

That was over 20 pages…wow, hope you enjoyed the start of my new story :]


End file.
